


Betrayal at the Campfire, Kindle in the Woods

by JesiJess



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canonical Character Death, Easter Eggs, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers, Tag der Toten, if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesiJess/pseuds/JesiJess
Summary: A bit of drabble I thought about and wanted to write out cause I like being sad. LMAO.Enjoy.Spoilers for BO4!!!
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen
Kudos: 19





	Betrayal at the Campfire, Kindle in the Woods

Primis Dempsey watched all the others share drinks happily and tell their tales around the campfire, something that had been done many times before but the men always seemed to have new ones to share. His eyes shifted between Ultimis Richtofen and the new Richtofen with them. All Dempsey could think of was that was not his Richtofen, that was someone else.

Primis Dempsey was slow to drink, only taking a few sips here and there. Why though was he not enjoying the drinks like the others? Finally having a moment's peace after so long? Because of one factor.

Primis Nikolai was not drinking at all, and this left suspicion on the tongue, Primis Dempsey having been quietly watching as the night went out Primis Nikolai never even touched his cup but was well to keep the others distracted as he talked. Primis Dempsey wanted to believe everything was alright, that with Primis Nikolai as their new leader it was doing good for them. But now he knew the truth, they were supposed to die, and Primis “Tank” Dempsey was not ready to die.

Would it be fair though? Maybe this was selfish, if the book said they were supposed to die then shouldn’t they? Yet Dempsey knew if he didn’t, no he shouldn’t. Live, he must live. Why though?

His memory was foggy, his eyes heavy. He let out a small sigh. That’s when there was a tight squeeze on his shoulder, and a whisper in his ears of an older but still familiar voice that came through, “What is wrong liebe?” The older man, Ultimis Richtofen, said softly.

“It’s stupid really.” Tank’s eyes were on his drink while everyone was thankfully invested in Ultimis Nikolai’s story about one of his many wives.

“Tell me.” The arm around Primis Dempsey’s shoulder pulled them closer, the voice soft but stern.

“I just miss him, My Richtofen. Funny how I can’t even seem to remember a thing about him though” Tank glanced to Ultimis Richtofen, who had a concerned but gentle expression, “Why do you care though?”

Ultimis Richtofen smiled, “Can’t say?” He shrugged, “Maybe the same reason I always give my Dempsey attention~” He looked to Ultimis Dempsey not far who was having the time of his life before quickly looking back to Primis Dempsey, “I can care you know!” He teased, “But maybe only about you.” A snicker escaped the older man's lips.

“I know. I know…” Tank’s eyes back down on his cup, able to smile a bit, “Thank’s Doc.”

The two went back to listening to Ultimis Nikolai’s tales, until the talking stopped.

It wasn’t long before others began to slump over, the poison setting into the system and luling them into a sleep they’d never wake up from. Ultimis Richtofen was against Primis Dempsey who now had his arm around him but was slowly sharing the same fate. His blurry vision tried to look up at the still standing Primis Nikolai who was walking over to them.

“Ni… Nikolai…” He let out with a shaky breath.

He felt his friend’s hand on his shoulder, “I knew you wouldn’t go without a fight commarde, that is why I had to give you the most. Rest “Tank” Dempsey. You’ve fought long enough.”

And the world was dark, but things could still be heard. Voices that were not too far away exchanging short words before the loud bang, then soon followed by another. Then it all went silent, and Primis Dempsey fell into unconsciousness.

When everything started to come into view, Dempsey felt horrible, he wanted to puke but not move at all. He knew he couldn’t do either. Forcing his heavy eyelids to slip open, he was looking up at the forest roof, the sun must have just started peaking over the horizon. When he tried to sit up he felt heavy, making him look down at the weight on his chest. Ultimis Richtofen laid dead on top of him, hat next to them both to show his silvering hair and calm but blissful expression.

Dempsey covered his mouth, his eyes started to water as he slowly looked around and saw all his friends and other selves lying dead on the ground. Making the only one alive tremble, they were really all dead.

“Dammit.” He choked back his tears and gently moved Ultimis Richtofen off of him, before looking around in a bit of a panic. He was really the only one alive.

Dempsey moved around, looking at the device with the now dormant stone in it and picking it up before looking at the book, it’s pages, just as was said would not be blank. Instead they were covered with new writing, “How the fuck is he always right…” Dempsey grumbled before scooping it up as well. Thankfully Samatha and Eddie would be heading to the light, it was just their new job to make sure they get there.

With everything in needed in a backpack and a good two guns, Dempsey started to make his way through the forest, heading towards the light. It was awfully quiet with a bit of chill in the morning air. This made Tank pull at his jacket and gloves some just to try to keep his own warmth in. He felt sick but at least he was alive to continue what was needed.

He started to see the clearing of the woods, eyes widened when he saw someone else standing there. Leaning against the tree deep in thought was Richtofen, not just anyone, but his Richtofen. When Dempsey got closer, his footsteps are what broke Richtofen’s thoughts and made him look at Dempsey, the german putting a hand on his chest and let out a sigh of relief before walking towards Dempsey.

“You actually listened to me!”

“Don’t I always?” Dempsey gave a small smile, but the pain in his voice was still prevalent. He was taken back and nearly fell over while Richtofen pulled him into a tight hug.

“Richtofen?”

“I thought you might just go through with it. And I would be alone…” Richtofen let out a shaky laugh, “I didn’t want to be alone in this.” 

Dempsey’s reactions were slow, but he was still able to wrap his arms around Richtofen and hold back as tight as he could muster after almost dying to poison, “I wouldn’t dare let you do this alone.” He sighed, “How the hell did you survive anyway?”

“That damned book made it possible, a smidget of a chance but it was possible.” He pulled a bit away to look at Dempsey’s face, “Something Nikolai couldn’t see, but I knew the book like the back of my hand haha.” He let out a long sigh, “The multiverse in some way is stopped. But in the worst ways. I could have- I.” He sighed, “Now we must battle the dark aether to ensure Samatha and My young self make it to the light.”

“We will Doc, don’t you worry. Even if it’s just us alone.” Tank gave Richtofen a tight squeeze “I promise.”

Richtofen nodded and smiled, “Thank you Dempsey, I’m glad it’s you here with me… Ich danke dir sehr.”

Dempsey nodded and put his forehead against Richtofen’s, his eyes closed without a word, but a few tears escaped his eyes, making him want to curse. He felt Richtofen’s hand slide from around him and wiped at the tears, “I’m sorry you had to go through that Dempsey, no one should watch their friends die, let alone someone they trust do it…”

Only a small nod was all Dempsey could muster, no words.

Richtofen put his hand on Dempsey’s cheek and ran his thumb along the american’s skin, “I promise I will never do the same.”

“You better not.” Tank let out a stiff laugh, “We are in this together.”

“Together.” Richtofen moved his head, turning it and kissing Dempsey on the lips. This took the american back but he didn’t stop it leaning in and deepening the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few minutes but felt like a blissful eternity, before they both pulled back, Richtofen red, “I’m sorry- I don’t know what came over me.”

“I’m not against it.” Tank chuckled, “Didn’t realize it’s what I needed.” Tank pulled Richtofen back into a hug, “We can’t stay like this forever though, the universe isn’t going to save itself.”

“Of course.” Richtofen pulled away with a smile, “We have the entire Dark Aether to destroy before it follows them.”

“And we will do it.” Tank nodded, “We will make sure everything is secure.”

“Yes. We will.”

The two headed off to start their long journey, one they would take together, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one off. I don't know how BO5 will be, but lets just hope it brings them back for my sanity.  
> Please.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
